


The Wedding of Loki Laufeyson

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, POV Loki (Marvel), The Warriors Three - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: Life has been going well for Loki Laufeyson, all things considered. He's finally paid off his debts and restored his honor, and now that his parole has ended, he's free to reclaim his place as a Prince of Asgard. There are many things that he's eager to do - to travel without supervision again, for one, and to spend at least a few days in bed with his mortal love...He just has to make it through his wedding, first.





	The Wedding of Loki Laufeyson

The afternoon was mild, the bright sun holding off the beginnings of a winter chill that would soon settle over the palace. It was fitting, Loki thought, that the cold would come early, now that he’d returned to Asgard. He liked to imagine that the realm was welcoming him home.

Loki stood on one of the raised walkways that connected the tower that held his chambers to the rest of the palace, bracing himself for what was to come. The light sparkled against the waves of the Sea of Space, off in the distance, and he breathed deeply, imagining the salty spray on his face. He’d be sailing on those waters, soon.

He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder, but it was only Thor, grinning and decked out in all of his princely finery. “Ready, Brother?” he asked. “Not feeling nervous, are you?”

“Why would I be nervous?” Loki replied, but his facade of bravado quickly crumpled. “What if she regrets it, Thor? What if I’m a terrible husband—”

“Do you love her?” Thor interrupted.

“Of course I do.”

“Are you going to do everything in your power to _ be _ a good husband?”

“Yes,” Loki said, beginning to wonder if he should feel insulted, “but—”

“You’ll be fine.” Thor patted him on the back, then leaned onto the railing beside him, taking in the view. “I know that your courtship was a bit unconventional, what with your parole, but if she could tolerate you then, all angry and bitter—”

“I had good reason to be angry and bitter.”

“I don’t dispute that,” Thor said, “but you weren’t exactly at your most charming during house-arrest, and my point is that you’ve become much more gentle since you met her. I imagine that it’s an improvement, as far as being a good husband goes.”

“I suppose. It would help if I wasn’t about to have Odin glaring at me all through the ceremony. I know he doesn’t approve.”

Thor laughed. “If Jane and I could survive Father’s disapproval during our wedding, then so can you. Besides, I truly believe that he’s so eager for grandchildren now that he’s resigned himself to mortal daughters-in-law. And on that note—”

“Oh, no,” Loki interrupted, the amusement in his brother’s eyes sending up all sorts of warning signs, “I have no desire to hear anything about _ heirs _ and my duties as a prince—”

“But it is my responsibility, as your wiser older brother! Would you rather have the conversation with Mother?”

“I don’t understand why you’d ever think that I need that conversation at all, and the fact that you’d call yourself the wiser brother is utterly ridiculous.”

“Well, not the _ full _ conversation, perhaps,” Thor conceded. “That doesn’t mean that I have no worthwhile husbandly advice to dispense.”

Loki groaned. “Just spit it out, then.”

Grinning, Thor clasped his hands behind his back, doing a surprisingly good impression of one of their least-favorite childhood tutors. “Will you need a diagram?”

“No,” Loki sputtered, “I certainly will not—”

“Now, the _ key _ to a happy wife requires careful investigation. You mustn’t rush things, especially tonight.”

“I know that,” he said, his cheeks heating. He’d been looking forward to having the opportunity to _ explore _ her for what felt like an eternity, after all. The rare moments they’d had to escape supervision hadn’t allowed for more than eager kisses and frantic groping, reminding him of some of his earliest romantic escapades, back before he had any idea what he was doing. 

“And mortals… well, mortals are incredibly fragile. They’re very lightweight, and it is very easy to forget, in the… in the heat of the moment.”

“Your innuendos are not appreciated, Thor.”

But his brother only pretended that he hadn’t heard him, clearly enjoying making Loki squirm. “They also have much more rapid fertility cycles - did you know that?”

“I did,” Loki replied, though, truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure what Thor was getting at. 

“Well, you’ll want to have a discussion about that, if you haven’t. Jane isn’t ready for children, and there are things to prevent it, on Midgard. Humans really are innovative,” he added. “And their undergarments… well, don’t be surprised if you encounter very elaborate undergarments.”

“I really don’t want to think about Jane Foster’s undergarments right now,” Loki said, wondering if he could actually die of embarrassment. “Is there anything else? Anything that actually matters?”

Thor abandoned his scholarly persona, shaking his head. “No,” he said. “Just relax and enjoy yourself, Loki. Appreciate the small moments. That is truly the best advice that I can give.”

He hadn’t even realized how much tension he was carrying until he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax his shoulders. “Thank you, Brother,” he said, taking one last look over the Sea of Space before the time came to head to the throne room. “I will try.”

There was a commotion down at the far end of the walkway, and he braced himself as the Warriors Three barrelled his way. “Here is the groom,” Fandral declared. “Catch him quickly, before he can flee!”

Loki allowed himself to be manhandled down to the throne room in a tradition borne of many generations of not-so-happy royal betrothals. It was all in good fun, really, and the banter and slightly-ribald joking distracted him from his fretfulness. Even Hogun the Grim managed to seem fairly enthusiastic, and Loki could only imagine that they were all _ truly _ excited for the feast that was to follow the wedding. 

He wondered if his betrothed was being subjected to something similar.

Volstagg handed Loki his helmet once they were just outside of the grand doors that opened into the throne room. “Practiced your vows, Silvertongue?”

“Doesn’t everyone know them from the time they’re a child?” Loki replied. “How many weddings do you imagine we’ve stood through over the years, Thor?”

“He does have a point.”

“It is different when you are the one standing up there,” Volstagg said. “You are liable to forget your own name when you’ve got your pretty bride smiling up at you. Tell him.”

“Volstagg _ also _ has a point,” Thor conceded, “but if you fumble over any words, Brother, just tell her that it is because of how breathtakingly beautiful she is, and I’m sure you’ll be forgiven.” The horns sounded from inside the hall, and Thor put on his own helmet. “Ready?”

Loki nodded, and the Einherjar at the doors pushed them open to great fanfare, the entire court of Asgard (and quite a few visitors from other realms) turning to watch them make their way down the aisle. His bride turned, too, and Loki’s heart did a little flip in his chest. She was always beautiful to him, but he’d never seen her look so _ regal. _ Frigga’s handmaids had decked her out in golden brocade and quite a few jewels from the royal vaults. She smiled at him, excited and perhaps a little timid, and Loki smiled back.

The hall seemed longer than it ever had before, the hundreds of guests all watching him expectantly. On the dais behind his bride stood the king and queen; Odin looked slightly less stern than expected, and Frigga seemed to be on the verge of tears. Lady Sif stood slightly to the side dressed in her own finery, a ceremonial golden shield in her hands. He was surprised that she’d agreed to stand as shieldmaiden in his wedding, but his little soon-to-be-wife _ did _ have a way of winning people over to her side.

Was it fair that she was going to be tethered to him, then? Was he being selfish?

“Thor,” he whispered, “I’m not certain that I can move.”

Thor smiled, passing him the ancient sword that he’d carried during his own wedding, and that Odin and Bor had carried in theirs, many centuries ago. “Well, you’d better,” he said. “She isn’t waiting up there for any of us.”

_ Right, _ Loki thought, standing up a bit straighter. _ She’s waiting for me. _

The walk to the dais simultaneously took a moment and an eternity. Loki looked only at her, forcing himself to ignore everyone else in the room. She was the only one who really mattered.

Loki took his place beside her, and Odin began to speak. The words of the ceremony blurred past; Loki was too busy watching the emotions flicking across his bride’s face to pay them too much mind. There was nervousness, certainly, but it seemed largely overwritten by delight. He couldn’t wait until he had her in his arms - at the moment, he’d even settle for the chance to hold her hand. 

He gave the sword to her, and she passed it to Sif, who provided her with a much-lighter ceremonial sword of her own. Loki took it and swore to protect her and their children with his life, and then he handed it to Thor. When Odin finally declared that they may take each others’ hands, Loki moved a bit too quickly in snatching up her hands, revealing his eagerness to all of the onlookers. His mother’s smile grew wider, and behind him, he heard his brother chuckle.

_ Oh, well, _ Loki thought. _ There are worse things than being known for loving my bride. _

She pledged to share her love with him, to bring glory to their house. She spoke of being a dutiful wife, giving his fingers a little squeeze as she did, the curl of her lip indicating something slightly more suggestive. Loki remembered Thor’s warnings about being over-eager on his wedding night, and he suddenly wondered if it was even _ possible _ to contain so much eagerness.

It was his turn, then, and his voice was calm and steady, much to his surprise. Her bridal crown was beginning to slip a bit to the side, and he reached up to set it to rights, which sent her into a burst of nervous giggling. “We shall not be parted,” he vowed, “not by the gates of Hel, nor by the very fires of Ragnarok itself.”

“You bet we won’t be,” she whispered. “You’re all mine, Mischief.”

Odin cleared his throat. “By my right as Allfather of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms, I bind you in matrimony. May your days be long and fruitful, and may you bring honor and glory to your ancestors.”

He banged his great spear Gungnir against the step, and Loki’s love - his _ wife, _ now - practically threw herself into his arms, grabbing the horns of his helmet to drag him down for a kiss. It was more than a little scandalous, he knew, but Loki didn’t mind; it wouldn’t be the first time that he’d done something scandalous, and it would certainly be the most satisfying. Jane Foster cheered in approval, and the rest of the court quickly followed her example. 

By the time they broke apart, the crown had slipped askew again, and Loki saw no point in trying to right it, as he had every intention of going back for another kiss. “I love you,” he told her, cupping her face in his hands. “Truly, with all of my heart and soul.”

“I love you, too, Loki,” she said. “And whatever our next adventure is, I can’t wait to go on it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this Tumblr request](https://maiden-of-asgard.tumblr.com/post/188550441361/oooooo-a-loki-x-reader-wedding-of-some-sort-to)
> 
> <3


End file.
